She belongs to us
by Miss choco-chips
Summary: "¡Siempre estaremos juntos!"...O eso creyeron, hasta que la ruptura y el dolor de la separación vinieron de Suna con forma de hombre apuesto /././ Ella nos pertenece... No te dejaremos tocarla ni siquiera sobre nuestros cadáveres, 'ttebayo.-Ella ya es mía, no tienen nada que hacer al respecto.-Hmp, intenta llevartela.


...She belongs to us...

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenece. Si así fuera, ni Itachi ni Neji hubieran muerte (¡Aún no supero que Neji ya no esté con nosotras!), Sasuke jamás se hubiera ido, el clan Uchiha no hubiera sido masacrado, Sakura no sería tildada de débil y Naruto no hubiera sufrido marginación en su infancia. Oh, claro, y también haría a casi todos los personajes masculinos hacer fan service.

Título de capítulo: Prólogo.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Los vítores y risotadas alcanzaron a Sakura en medio del campo de batalla. Una sonrisa, brillante cómo el amanecer qué ahora iluminaba el cielo, dibujó en sus labios la dicha de su corazón. A sus lados, tranquilamente recostados mientras disfrutaban de la cálida curación de su médico, Sasuke y Naruto comprendieron el gesto y la imitaron.

.

Por fin, después de horas y horas de intensa lucha, Madara había sido vencido, junto a cualquier vestigio de sus psicóticos planes de dominación mundial.

.

Sobraban los 'Dattebayo', los 'Hmp' o siquiera un indicio de aquel '¡Shannarooo!'. Solo con el leve estirón de los labios cerezas de la Haruno, sus compañeros supieron que todo esfuerzo había valido la pena.

.

Así mismo, la chica entendió en aquellos ojos azules y negros -siempre rotos, rotos cómo se había sentido ella cuándo la dejaron atrás, pero ahora extrañamente cálidos y en paz- que el martirio se había evaporado, junto con el chakra que sus manos ya no soltaban sobre los curados cuerpos que aún tocaba. Agotada toda su energía, se dejó caer en medio de ambos, acurrucada en la dulce protección que sus chicos le daban. Ellos se arrimaron más a la única mujer capaz de entenderlos y suspiraron, uno imperceptiblemente -siempre tratando de esconderse, de refugiar sus reacciones con las del rubio-, el otro cómo si quisiera gritar pero apenas tuviera fuerzas -porque estaba tan cansado, pero a la vez tan feliz; porque ahora todo era cómo siempre debió haber sido; porque estaban los tres juntos otra vez-.

.

La guerra había terminado, no así aquel sentimiento qué unía tres corazones. Los lazos que Sasuke había intentado cortar -esos brillantes lazos del destino, fuertes y hermosos, pero con una nota de tristeza, melancolía y dolor; justo cómo el qué Ino le había regalado hace tanto timpo que parecía soñado- ahora ya no estaban únicamente atados con la determinación de Naruto. El dolor de tantas pérdidas, tantas enseñanzas y tantas batallas había hecho mella en ellos. Si antes eran unidos, ahora estaban fundidos los unos en los otros. Esos hermosos y brillantes lazos -el verde salvaje y sensible, qué se sentía cómo un abrazo en algunas ocaciones y un puñetazo en otras, su suavidad femenina era lo que mantenía cuerdos a sus compañeros, sin ella el poder destructivo de los otros dos acabaría por consumir lo qué quedaba de la unión número 7; el negro, profundo y apagado (quizás el más roto de los tres), lleno de tantos mátices y sencillo a la vez... el mas resbaladizo, tiende a amagar con soltarse del nudo, pero siempre acaba volviendo con los colores qué ayudan a iluminar un poco su oscuridad; y el azul eléctrico, poderoso y decidido, pero siempre con el temor de perder al oscuro negro o de ver ensuciarse al verde esperanza... el qué sujeta con más fuerza a los otros lazos, evitando solo con su determinación qué aquellos qué ama se alejen- que ya no debían temer soltarse o romperse, descansaban ahora sabedores de qué la guerra algo bueno había traído.

.

Ya no eran solamente Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto. Eran el equipo 7, completo y puro. Y nadie podía imaginar a uno sin el otro. Bien que mal, esa batalla los había cerrado al resto del mundo, sin dejar entrar a nadie mas que Kakashi y Sai.

.

La participación del mas joven poseedor del Sharingan en la guerra fue suficiente para que Tsunade convenciera al concejo, los Kages y Señores Feudales de que el vengador estaba redimido, que merecía vivir en Konoha junto a su equipo amado. Pero eso era solo de dientes para afuera; la Sannin le tenía demasiada maña al Uchiha por el sufrimiento de su alumna cómo para dejar las cosas así por que sí; todo un año sin poder ascender, haciendo únicamente misiones de gennin y trabajo comunitario bastaron para aplacar un poco el deseo de venganza de la Senjuu. Solo un poco.

.

Todo era absolutamente perfecto para el equipo 7. Vivían en la mansión Uchiha junto a Sai y Kakashi; acompañaban todos los días a la miembro femenina al hospital a que cubriese sus horas; iban a entrenar hasta el medio día o simplemente vagaban por ahí; y a las doce y media se encontraban, sin falta, en Ichiraku. Sakura les comentaba de su día y curaba, casi sin darse cuenta, los leves raspones y moretones superficiales que sus chicos se hacían pelEando. Luego, pasaban la tarde juntos, los cuatro miembros originales, ya que el pintor debía encargarse del grupo gennin que por una apuesta perdida hubo de tomar y su viejo sensei, siempre con tanto tiempo libre, decidía acompañarlos por no tener nada mejor que hacer. Salían a pasear, a veces riendo tontamente -a excepción de Sasuke-, a veces en silencio mortal -en esos días en qué la pérdida de un paciente oscurecía levemente los orbes jade, para terror de sus amigos-, pero siempre juntos.

.

Siempre, siempre, siempre. Y jamás cambiaría...

.

O eso creyeron, hasta que la ruptura y el dolor de la separación vinieron de Suna con forma de hombre apuesto; que alguien ajeno a ellos se atrevió a reclamar aquello que solo le pertenecía a el equipo 7; que alguien con cabellos cómo el fuego acompañados de ojos que recordaban el mar apareció, y con miradas penetrantes y sutiles atenciones logró, sin siquiera ser consciente, atraer a la única mujer que Sasuke y Naruto podían amar.

.

-"¡Siempre estaremos juntos!"-

Sakura no pensó, al hacer esa promesa a sus compañeros, amigos, hermanos, que algo cómo eso podría pasar.

.

No calculó que ella, de todas las personas, se iba a enamorar.

.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

.

-Frente, mas te vale que tengas una buena razón para habernos hecho venir a todos aquí.

-Chicos, l-la verdad tengo algo que decirles...

-Ella nos pertenece... No te dejaremos tocarla ni siquiera sobre nuestros cadáveres, 'ttebayo.

-Ella ya es mía, no tienen nada que hacer al respecto.

-Hmp, intenta llevartela.

-Es una molestia...

-Pero es nuestra molestia, 'ttebayo.

Solo Dios sabe cómo terminará esto...

.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Okey... Solo Dios sabe de donde saqué esto. En un momento estaba pensando la continuación de mi otro fic, Raising Sakura, y luego... ¡Pum! Tenía abierto el Word con todo esto en él. Ni siquiera estoy segura si lo escribí yo...

En fin, paso a explicar esto... pero antes me gustaría aclarar a aquellos que leen Raising Sakura, que no ha sido intención mía desaparecer tanto tiempo. Tenía cómo tres capítulos más terminados en mi computador, pero me regalaron uno nuevo por mi cumpleaños y el viejo pasó a ser de mi madre quien borró sin compasión los archivos. Ahora tengo que empezar de cero... ¡DE CERO! Además, tengo que restear mi computador actual, de modo que lo que escriba -si no es prontamente subido a la web- se va a borrar. Por eso no quise escribir. ¿Mencioné qué también estuve de vacaciones cómo un mes sin mi hermosa notebook? ¡Las condiciones simplemente estaban en contra de que yo escribiese! Pero tranquilos, que prontito soluciono eso y sigo con mi historia :)

Ahora bien, esto que acaban de leer -mas arriba de mis absurdas divagaciones- cómo bien dije, salió de la nada. Si, siempre fantaseo que el equipo siete se reune y adopta una especie de relación de a tres, o poligámica, cómo se le diga. Pero no tuve ganas de escribir eso. Aqui, Sasuke y Naruto desarrollaron cierta dependencia hacia la única mujer del grupo, un sentimiento tan fuerte que los consume cuándo un extranjero acierta a robársela delante de sus narices, con toda la caradura del mundo. Y ella se ve dividida entre el amor fraterno a sus compañeros y el sincero, puro y femenino a su enamorado. Vemos cómo Uchiha y Uzumaki se niegan a dejarla, sin ver qué el chico es probablemente el único capaz de amarla tanto cómo ellos. No aceptan nada que no sea la ruptura de esos dos. Temen al futuro que les espera...

En realidad, ahora que lo analizo, pareciera un fic bastante psicológico, pues vemos cómo Sasuke y Naruto se enfrentan al dilema de aferrarse cuales niños a la seguridad y el confort que ella les da, o dejarla ser feliz con otro.

No será un fic muy largo, tres o cuatro capítulos a lo sumo... si es que lo continúo. Cómo explique, esto salió de la nada, por lo tanto no temgo mucha idea de lo que va a pasar. Y aunque pienso que sería divertido ver que sucede junto a mis lectores, no se a que puerto valla a llegar algo tan desorganizado. Cómo sea, ustedes deciden. ¿Lo hago largo o dejo esto cómo un one-shot abierto?

¿Reviews?

Miss Choco-chips


End file.
